tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/Automatic Chicken Egg Farm
This was originally from TheCakeMaker (Automatic Cake Farm) but I added it to a separate page incase someone wishes to make this, without making Cake; for whatever reason. Items Needed *1 Timer *2 Transposers *4 Signs *4 Water Buckets *48 Glass *2 Pneumatic Tubes *5 Insulated Wire or 5 Red Alloy Wire *2 Chickens (At least) *Solid Blocks for the shell of design Creation First thing to do is make a basic enclosure for the chickens. Start with placing 4 blocks at the corner of a 5 x 5 square (left). Next is to put the collection system in place before you can build the enclosure over the top.. Dig out an L shape near the side you wish to be the front. At the front of the 'L' place a Timer. Set this to excess of 10 seconds. It won't matter too much if this has a long timer time as the eggs will just sit in place. Now add an Insulated Wire connected to it, and then another on that same block going against the face of the next block. Go along the wall of the other block for two more. Above these Insulated Wires place 2 Transposers with the input facing towards the centre of the 4 frame blocks which was placed earlier. Further towards the front side place 2 Pneumatic Tubes and connect these to a chest; preferrably on with large storage such as a Crystal or Alchemical Chest. Now make a 2 high, 5 x 5 frame out of a solid block. Fill in the inside layer as well. This is shown in the picture in Marble Brick. To put this in perspective to your design, look at the Transposers. However, I have moved the Alchemical Chest to inbetween the Pneumatic Tubes and the frame edge. Above where the Marble Brick was, add grass blocks. In the gap, place down 4 signs, which will act as a fake floor. Make a frame that is 3 high above this grass platform. This can be made of glass or solid blocks. Glass is often preferred as it allows you to see the chickens. The last thing to do before getting chickens is to add the water. To do this place 4 Water Buckets. These need to be placed as one in each corner. This will allow the drops to go to the center and fall down the chute and end up in the chest. Adding Chickens The easiest way is a spawn chicken egg, but this is often not applicable as most play in survival. The easiest way in survival to get these is to firstly make an easy capture pen. This is using fences in a 1 deep pen. This allows chickens to easily be taken into the pen by getting them to follow you with seeds. Make a ladder going from the easy capture pen to the lip of the chicken egg farm frame. This will actually allow the chickens to go into the water pen naturally without any assistance. However using wheat can encourage faster moving of the chickens into the pen. Once you have enough chickens you can destroy the easy capture pen. You can also destroy the ladder. An alternative is to, once you have a couple of chickens; add a Feed Station to the walls and fill it up with seeds. This can top up your low supply of chickens. Remember that a lot of chickens can cause excessive lags. Still Confused? Here's a Map! :Download the map here and mess around with yourself. To use the map follow these instructions (Windows): #Download the File from MediaFire #Extract the files somewhere. #Open the Application "Run", and type in %appdata% #Find and open the .technic folder #Open "modpacks", then "tekkit" (not tekkitmain). #Open the Saves Folder and drag the save files into it. #Open Tekkit Classic. #Boom! Have a Mac? #Follow 1& 2. #Open Finder #Press Go in the Taskbar. #Hold down Alt, and select Library. #Enter Application Support #Follow 4-8. Category:RedPower2 Category:RedPower Machines Category:Tutorials